Crystal Summers (Earth-295)
For the mainstream character see: Crystal Summers, or see alternate reality versions. Crystal Summers (b. April 15, 1990) is a mutant, a witch and a Phoenix Force host. She is the daughter of Cyclops and Jean Grey. She is married to Ryan Clayton, a former CIA-agent, and is a member of the X-Men Kids, a rebel team. This alternate version of Crystal Summers lives in a world being controlled by Apocalypse. A much more agressive Crystal struggles to protect her family, and survive this world (where all hell has broken loose) every day. 'History' : "I've died twice already. I'm not afraid of death anymore." :: −'Crystal' 'Early Years' Crystal is a troubled young girl who was born with a very strange and unexplained gift, one which she often calls a curse. As Crystal grows older, her encounters and interactions with what her parents had assumed was an imaginary friend grow increasingly violent and alarming. Her aunt going so far as to claim a demon is living in their home. As a result, Crystal's mother and father bring her to the lab for an informal interview with Norman Osborn. Impressed by the abilities of Crystal and her "friend" Phoenix, Osborn assisted by Cole Freeman and worried about the Phoenix's violence and the safety of Crystal's family, community and Crystal herself Crystal is brought to the lab to live. In one of the first experiments the researchers conduct with Crystal, disaster strikes when the Phoenix gets out of control and badly terrifies a participating volunteer; the effort to control Phoenix results in Crystal's nose bleeding. Shortly after her arrival at the lab, her parents visit and tell her that they have been transferred and "everyone" has decided it would be best for Crystal to stay at the lab with Norman and Cole. Following Crystal's abandonment, she continues to live in the lab and work with Cole and Norman while attending school in the facility. One evening, she stays up late with Cole and Norman eating pizza and watching TV. When she finally grows tired, Norman realizes how late it is and tells her has purchased a new book for her. He offers to read it to her after he puts her to bed if she doesn't mind retrieving it. While retrieving the book, she sees the frightening specters of a woman and a girl older than Crystal with head injuries. After returning to Norman and Cole, Crystal doesn't have a chance to reveal her vision before the phone rings bearing the terrible news that Norman's wife and daughter have been killed in a head on collision with a drunk driver. Roughly three days later, Crystal, unable to sleep, sees the same specter of the bloody headed girl and follows her to Norman's office. Distraught and unshaven, Norman is presented with Crystal channeling the spirits of his wife and daughter in an effort to grant him peace. 'Teenage Years' Sometime later, Crystal as a young teenager is dropped off at a birthday party for the child of a worker in the lab. As soon as adult supervision has left, the attendees break out alcohol and marijuana. They then ask Crystal questions. Later, somewhat older, Crystal has a massive argument with Norman and Cole when she is denied permission for a "girls' night out" with classmates. Violating the trust placed in her, she chooses to enlist the Phoenix's help to possess Cole and escape the facility. She successfully escapes, the Phoenix "rides" Cole into the woods off the road and leaves him there while Crystal heads to the agreed on meeting place. To Crystal's dismay, her friends are not there. Th Phoenix ends up killing the bar patrons and bartender after a patron attempts to rape Crystal on a pool table. 'The 50th Hunger Games & Zac' 'First Condenser' Following that, Norman reluctantly agrees to allow Crystal to attempt to shut down a project that has gone terribly wrong. Another research facility had created a condenser and opened a rift between our world of the living and the Infraworld of the dead and worse things like the violent entities that had plagued Crystal's childhood. Teams sent in to evacuate and shut down the condenser failed to return. Crystal, possibly somewhat naïve but fully aware she is the only one who may be able to stop the slow motion disaster as the effect of the condenser is spreading, agrees. She manages to navigate the complex and shut down the condenser with the Phoenix's help then collapses in Norman's arms outside. He apologizes for forcing her into the situation. She warns him to never let them build another condenser or there will be nothing left. 'CIA' Shortly thereafter, Crystal is forcefully recruited to the CIA when Norman drags his feet on giving her the good news. Ryan Clayton, her recruiter, is initially scornful of what he considers teenage whining. Tearful and heartbroken, she eventually acquiesces and leaves the lab. The training is grueling and covers everything from complicated equations to black ops combat tactics. At the completion of her final training exercise, Clayton greets her with a drawn weapon and scorns her achievement. She blows him off and points out that the Phoenix is right behind him controlling a possessed combatant armed with a rifle. She passes. Her first field assignment is to utilize her unique skills to allow them to copy sensitive data from a locked safe. She succeeds and evades notice entirely. Later, Crystal has a very nice apartment courtesy of the CIA. Clayton calls her to ask about a dinner invitation he had sent via email — the Phoenix had destroyed Crystal's computer. Rather than miss out on the aborted date, Crystal suggests they meet at her new apartment in an hour for dinner. The dinner works out, and Clayton and Crystal become romantically involved. Roughly two years later, Crystal is again working in the field with Clayton. This time, her assignment is the assassination of a warlord. She is under orders to not be seen and warned against direct action against local forces and advised there will be no rescue. She eventually succeeds with the assassination with the assistance of a local boy (after she heals his gunshot wound). Unfortunately, one of the member's of the war lord's staff turns out to be the child's father. Her stealthy retreat ruined by the child's grief and attempt to kill her an angry mob traps Crystal and, contrary to the previous warnings, she is rescued via helicopter after Clayton and two others rappel down to retrieve her. Once patched up and heading home via an extremely fancy helicopter (Clayton notes that a high ranking member of the CIA loaned it out for this purpose), Ryan attempts to comfort her and congratulate her on a job well done. Still rattled by the gruesome turn of events, she dismisses him and turns on the news, only to learn that the "war lord" was the democratically elected president of his nation and their best hope for peace in years. Incensed, Crystal nearly causes the chopper to crash before she jumps from the craft. She survives easily thanks to her forcefield and stops only to call Norman in order to relay a warning to the CIA before doing her best to vanish. Her warning states they are to leave her alone or she will kill them. 'Hunted' Crystal is hotly pursued by the CIA and other law enforcement agencies as a fugitive wanted for treason. On separate occasions, she engages a group of police officers in and on top of a moving train and later demolishes a sheriff's office and the main street of a small after being cornered by a cadre of operatives that appear to be some form of law enforcement. While on the run, she runs out of resources and hope. She is seeing an entity from the Infraworld or a world beyond ours after death. She used to call such beings "monsters" as a child and the Phoenix has fought to defend her from them more than once. On the thin edge of survival, she breaks down and calls Norman though doesn't give him her location before hanging up. She doesn't make it much farther; overcome by bitter cold, hunger, and despair, she collapses on a snowy sidewalk. 'Homeless' The Phoenix saves her by enlisting the assistance of Stan, a kind-hearted homeless man. Crystal wakens some days later to find herself in a homeless camp under Stan's care. The other denizens are Tuesday, Jimmy, and Walter. Shortly after awakening, she attempts to kill herself. The Phoenix intervenes and Crystal rages at her before Stan gently asks if she'd like to know how their little community works. He takes her to a nearby street and advises her they need to make $5 to get any hot food. After a while, she wanders off, telling Stan she doesn't think it makes sense for both of them to be begging in the same spot. She borrows a guitar from another homeless person too cold to busk. Once she has earned at least $10, Stan takes their collected earnings and heads into a supermarket for supplies. As he leaves, he is waylaid and accosted by a group of four youths who videotape the encounter. Crystal makes short work of them and they return to the camp. Once at the camp, Crystal learns more about her companions including how and why they're on the streets. She will also be able to reassure Tuesday that her baby is okay, ease Jimmy's withdrawal pain, and channel Stan's dead wife. Later that day, Tuesday goes into early labor. She is adamant that they not take her to a hospital because they'll take her baby (she is also on the run from an abusive partner). Stan launches into action, assigning each member a duty while he and Crystal try to get supplies. Once outside, Stan admits he doesn't know how they're going to get any but he wants Tuesday's child to have what any other child would have. Having earned Stan's trust earlier, she then uses the Phoenix to bypass security on the same supermarket where Stan was attacked and they get supplies. Crystal helps Tuesday deliver her baby, Zoey. That night, the same gang of youths set fire the building the group had broken into so Tuesday could have Zoey in a real shelter. Crystal manages to use her powers to save her new friends but is not so lucky herself. After she manages to escape the fire, she is attacked in the parking lot by the same gang, and ends up in a coma. On waking, she has contact based visions from gifts and newspaper articles that tell her Stan cleaned up and found work, Tuesday — actually Elisa — and Zoey were doing well and the gang was captured the same night of their attack thanks to reeking of gasoline. She manages to escape from her 5th story room as CIA agents arrive to take custody of her due to her treason charges. 'Navajo' She goes back on the run and after once again slipping away from pursuing forces ends up hitchhiking in the desert. Unable to catch a ride, exhausted, and desperately thirsty, Crystal is directed to the only settlement for miles by Phoenix. She knocks on the door of the main building and asks to stay the night. Jay, who originally answered the door at first, refuses to let her stay even after she offers to sleep in the barn. His father, Paul, and Jay have a short conversation in Diné (Navajo) and Paul overrides his son. He agrees to let Crystal stay and invites her to share their evening meal as well. Paul introduces Cory and Shimashani. To Crystal's confusion and surprise, the men rise and insert pre-made boarding on their windows and bid a hasty good night, advising Crystal not to leave her room no matter what she heard. That night, Crystal disobeys her host's orders and leaves her room. She opens the front door and sees an apparition, a male dressed in ceremonial garments and wearing a mask. Before she can interact with the figure, the door is slammed closed by a member of the family and locked. The next day, she is invited to stay on by Paul to assist with the ranch in return for room and board. Jay initially maintains his defensive hostility though Cory is more open to Crystal. After Jay watches Crystal calm and befriend one of his more stubborn horses, he begins to think differently about her. That night, Crystal leaves the home and is nearly killed by a fearsome entity born in the nightly dust storm. She survives and the next day manages to discover more about the nature of the entity, including that it was originally released by Shimashani's ancestors. With Phoenix's help, she recovers four amulets and learns the ritual originally used to release the entity. Shimashani is stirred from her apparent vegetative state and gifts Crystal the fifth amulet. Later that day, Paul is attacked by the entity in daylight, as the storm begins to return Shimashani and Crystal prepare to re-enact the ritual. The ritual is successful, and the entity is banished. However, Shimashani dies though neither Cory nor Jay blames Crystal. Instead, they thank her for trying and gift her a motorcycle to use to continue her journey. 'Hospital' 'Second Condenser' Crystal awakens in an opulent office. After exploring, she realizes the office must be Norman Osborn's, as the familiar photo of his wife and child from her days with him at the lab is perched on his enormous desk, along with his snow globe. She and Norman are reunited. He apologizes for her treatment and promises Cole will not be punished for assisting her. He explains that the CIA has a deal for her, one last mission for her freedom. The complex housing Norman's office contains a massive new condenser safely housed in an enormous containment field to prevent a similar disaster to the one from years previous. Another nation has discovered the Infraworld and the CIA ostensibly want Crystal to destroy their research and any advanced technology to secure the CIA's secure and primary access and prevent a disaster like the one from Crystal's youth with worldwide consequences. Crystal reluctantly agrees, realizing the potential danger and eager to stop being hunted. She is informed she will be working with a team. When she asks for clarification, Ryan Clayton and her firearms and hand-to-hand combat instructors from the CIA are ushered in. They successfully infiltrate the enemy location hidden in a dilapidated and snow locked fishing village only to find that what they thought was the base was a submarine hangar. The quartet infiltrates the hangar after Phoenix wipes out the guards within. Clayton and Crystal steal a submarine and manage to infiltrate the underwater installation below them. They make excellent progress until Crystal encounters a containment field that traps the Phoenix, causing her great pain and blowing their cover. She and Clayton are then captured and tortured. Phoenix manages to kill several guards and destroy the equipment maintaining the containment field. He rescues and heals Crystal, who frees Clayton and retrieves the explosives needed to destroy the enemy condenser. Clayton tries to argue that their work is done and they should flee while they can. Crystal refuses and tells him to head to the submarine and wait for her for 15 minutes. She insists it's the only way as the rift and condenser still exist, bringing more entities into our world. Clayton reluctantly agrees. Crystal manages to navigate her way to a diving bay where she dons deep pressure gear and plants explosive to the pylons energizing the condenser. On returning to the bay, she is viciously attacked by the officer who had interrogated her and Clayton via torture. Once he lies dead, she races through the entity infested flooded facility to reach the submarine bay. Initially, Clayton appears to have left with the last sub. Moments later, the craft surfaces and Crystal races aboard. They manage to flee the installation to avoid being killed in the underwater blast from the planted explosives. However, the hydraulic shock wave from the blast knocks out their boosters, stranding the submarine below surface level in arctic water. Desperate, Crystal suggests they attempt to swim as they're not too far below the surface. With no other options, Clayton agrees. They surface on an ice shelf and huddle together for warmth. Crystal tells him she is no longer angry with him, Clayton admits he loves her and asks her if she loves him. She agrees and requests a frozen kiss. They are rescued at the last moment by the other two members of their team in a stolen military arctic transport. 'Third Condenser' After recovering from the arctic ordeal, she then sits in a briefing of sorts and observes an army general rave about the opportunities the Infraworld presents for resources and conquest. Sickened by him and the futility of her previous heroics in the face of such mania, she leaves and meets Cole, who escorts her to Norman's office. Norman presents Crystal with a new passport created by the CIA, advising that Crystal Summers no longer exists and a check for $500,00 for "services rendered." As she tries to leave, Norman stops her. He reveals that he has used his time to research a method to see his family in the Infraworld. He demonstrates it for Crystal and she sees the frightened reaching silhouettes of the familiar figures from her childhood haunting and the photo on Norman's desk. Their mouths are open as though pleading or shouting. Norman begs Crystal to help him in his research so he can hear their voices for the first time in fifteen years. She refuses then with the Phoenix's help, reluctantly channels Norman's wife. She is in furious agony and begs him to allow herself and their daughter to die. Horrified, Crystal breaks the trance and tells Norman he is torturing them, that they're being torn apart by two worlds. Upset, she leaves Norman. The army general from the previous briefing secretly captures Crystal and drugs her. Barely conscious, she struggles to stay awake as he reveals that he is going to administer the same neuro-acid to her as the one given to her mother and for much the same reasons. She is too dangerous to be killed since her potential influence on the Infraworld is unknown but cannot be allowed to leave. Later through the same fog, Norman visits and reveals that he is going to cheat death by disabling the containment field and allowing our world and the Infraworld to mix. Desperate, the Phoenix tries to stop the chemical being pumped in to Crystal after Normanleaves but he's too weak. Crystal orders him to get help. After her meeting with Norman, Cole had asked Clayton to join him for a drink in his office. Phoenix hurries there and manages to harass the men into realizing he's there and following his signals to Crystal's location. Phoenix helps them pass security and Crystal is freed. She reveals Norman's insanity and the quartet set out to stop him, only to discover they're too late. They manage to fight against the flow of panicked people and ravenous entities to reach the containment field control room but can't shut down the condenser or reactivate the field. In a desperate bid, Cole equips himself with a portable belt-based containment field and says he has to get to the black sun at the heart of the condenser and activate the self-destruct to stop the carnage. Barely hesitating, Crystal joins him, followed by a frightened but determined Clayton who jokes he always knew he'd die a hero. Then Cole reveals that the delay between triggering the self-destruct and the blast will be almost instantaneous and they're going to die. They manage to infiltrate the condenser before Cole is badly, possibly mortally, wounded. Crystal heals Cole as much as possible, enough for him to survive. The duo keeps going, reluctantly leaving Cole behind. As they grow closer to the Black Sun, they encounter lost souls shrieking their regrets and Crystal catches glimpses of her mother and others. Clayton and Crystal are temporarily separated and Crystal encounters Norman equipped with a belt, desperately searching for his family and carrying a hand gun. Crystal speaks with him and tells him she is determined to stop the mingling of worlds. Having reasoned with him, Crystal walks past him, and Norman shoots himself and is reunited with his family. He asks Crystal to stop the condenser for him. They're assaulted by a vicious entity and Crystal's field fails. Clayton desperately tries to think of a solution and failing, demanding Crystal take his still working belt. She is reluctant but knowing what is at stake doesn't hesitate for long. She continues on and enters the Black Sun. Once inside, she is given a choice between going beyond and being reunited with the people she has lost in her journey or returning to our world and continuing to suffer as well as love and live. If she returns to our world, she races to find Clayton and embraces him moments before the condenser explodes. They both survive. After this event, Crystal retreats to an isolated cabin in a beautiful forest on the banks of a river. She reveals that she has written down her life story because her memories are disintegrating. She spent too long on the other side and her past is now fractured and fading away. She continues to deeply mourn Phoenix, spending days crying. Eventually, she recovers and begins to heal. 'Epilogue' 'Infected' In September 2023, a sudden outbreak of a cordyceps-like infection originating from the current incarnation of Pestilence rapidly spreads throughout the United States. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Crystal is an Omega-level mutant, and is one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. She has great control over her incredibly powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Her telekinetic energy signature is flaming red, and whenever she uses her psionic powers a flaming Phoenix emblem appears over her right eye. Telekinesis: '''Crystal's telekinetic abilities enable her to levitate herself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *Flight:' By telekinetically levitating herself, she is able to fly at high speeds. *Psychic Constructs:'' Crystal can form her psychic energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. She usually creates swords out of her telekinetic energy. Telepathy: She can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. Her notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defences to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the "mental engrams" of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. *''Personality Alteration:'' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' She can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person's memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person's brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' She can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase other mutant's powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place "psychic inhibitors" in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' She can manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Force Fields: Crystal is able to project a field of psionic force which she can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc. The complexity of the shape is limited by her ability to imagine (mentally visualize) a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus. The size of a given psionic force projection is also limited by her ability to imagine. The smallest force projection she can visualize (and maintain the visualization) is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection she can visualize and maintain is about 100 feet in diameter. She can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, she could visualize and project a dome of 1 foot thick about a mile in diameter (4,700 feet) and a dome 1 inch in thickness she can project for about 3.2 miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. She can make these objects grow or shrink as desired, up to a size of 100 feet (30 meters). Crystal is able to control the surface of the fields' rigidity to a certain extent. She can cause the surface of the field to be very hard, depending on its thickness (steel-like at about 2.5 feet), or as resilient as foam rubber. By making the field more resilient she is able to absorb more of the inertia of impacts within the field without having them transmitted to her body. She is also, through training, able to alter the shapes she creates while utilizing those shapes, often to absorb or deflect the force of impacts. When she creates objects of fields that are at the limit of her ability to mentally visualize, they tend to be resilient rather than rigid, as she has grown in the use of her powers. Due to her formidable powers being directly controlled, to a certain degree, by her every emotion - in order to use her powers without causing excessive collateral damage; she must exercise intense control over her emotions. To maintain this control, she spends much of her time in meditation and training. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Crystal may greatly increase her powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Crystal's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Phoenix is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives her vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Phoenix can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost her mental abilities allowing her to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. She can create fire under any condition, including while submerged, and she can manipulate thermal energy in her vicinity. She can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis:'' After merging completely with the Phoenix Force, Phoenix is now able to create cosmic fire and flames at will, an ability known as Cosmic Pyrokinesis. Cosmic Pyrokinesis is the ability to create, control, and manipulate cosmic flames, flames which are not dependent on oxygen. The source of Phoenix's cosmic flames derives from her ability to manipulate matter at the atomic level, which allows her to generate intense heat, combustion and concussive blasts by stimulating heat molecules, or simply from her access to cosmic energy, or by combining both powers at once to create more powerful cosmic fire. When using these flames offensively, she burns her victims at the molecular and sub-molecular levels; thus no ashes or other combustive by-products are produced. Her cosmic flames are different from flames that are usually created by common pyrokinetics (like Sunfire or the Human Torch). Because her flames are not dependent on oxygen, she can create cosmic flames under seemingly impossible conditions like underwater or even in the vacuum of space. When using her Cosmic Pyrokinesis, the flames usually manifest in the shape of a large fiery bird, a Phoenix. Phoenix, however, has complete control over her cosmic flames and can shape them however she wishes; as a fireball, fiery claws, or even the appearance of an ordinary fire. The pain caused by these flames can be either mental, physical or both simultaneously. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Crystal does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Crystal dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect her. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times she spends time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If she dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If she's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. She also can resurrect others from death, not just herself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Crystal Summers is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of her biggest assets in battle. Crystal possesses a mastery of human, mutant and alien biology, chemistry and electronics. A visionary theoretician, she has made breakthroughs in such varied fields as space travel, time travel, extra-dimensional travel, biochemistry, synthetic polymers, communications, mutations, transportation, holography, energy generation, spectral analysis and more. She is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Crystal is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill she appears to have inherited from her father and grandfather. It has also been implied that her trigonometric sense improves her abilities in the air. Master Strategist and Tactician: Crystal has spent most of her life as a ninja, a team leader of her team (Team Anko) and being the daughter of Cyclops and the granddaughter of Corsair she has developed exceptional leadership skills. At times, even her older brother, Nate, who is the brilliant leader of the X-Men Kids, has asked Crystal for advice. Master Martial Artist: Crystal has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and, several other X-Men, is considered one of the greatest combatants on Earth and even in other worlds. Crystal holds black belts in judo and aikido. Her level of skill is sufficient to defeat ten muscled men with her eyes closed, and she has in the past held her own against such dangerous enemies as Wolverine and her master, Elektra. Due to her extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the X-Men Kids, Crystal is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Crystal is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; she has extensive knowledge of Latin, Arabic, Thai, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: She is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sais which are her usual weapons of choice (it is presumed she may have trained with all Okinawan Kobudo weapons), zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to her ninja training, this also makes her able to use anything as a weapon. Master Astral Combatant: Crystal is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength Level Class 50-75: Crystal is probably one of the naturally physically strongest humans ever to walk the earth. She possesses vast superhuman strength enabling her to lift (press) over 60 tons easily. She engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' Crystal is a very beautiful young woman, noting that many other have shown to be attracted to her. She is well-known for her piercing blue eyes and long brown hair. She is quite tall, very slender, and she has tan skin. *'Hair:' Crystal has long dark brown hair. She normally keeps her hair straight. *'Wardrobe:' **'Jewelry:' She has three earrings in her left ear (an industrial piercing and four lobe piercings) and four in her right (three helix piercings and three lobe piercings). She also has a pierced navel, and alternates the jewel between the classic and a Phoenix. *'Make-up:' Crystal wears little make-up, darker than her mainstream counterpart. She normally wears dark mascara, dark pink lipstick and dark eyeshadow. *'Tattoos:' Crystal has one known tattoo; the Crest of Light on her lower back. *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Married Characters Category:British Category:Americans Category:French Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Grey family Category:Summers family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield generation Category:Optic Blasts Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1990 Category:Aries (sign) Category:Healers Category:Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-295 Characters Category:Twins